


Chemistry Classes and Other Shenanigans

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Both Ray and Dooley are pretty background and more used for names than anything else, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daniel Sousa is a Precious Puppy, Daredevil is mentioned, F/F, Jack Thompson isn't a complete asshole, Kinda, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Pining, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, because they have to watch something, but sometimes is, energy drinks, ok it's technically a complete fic but I want to write more in this 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Friday afternoon, and Daniel still had one last class before the weekend. Of course, it had to be Professor Dooley's, whose lectures put everyone to sleep. Including Daniel.</p><p>On the plus side, there was one Monster left in the convenient store at his dorm. Problem was, some blond douchebag just took it. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Oh hell no.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Classes and Other Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> “since there’s only one can of energy drink left in the store, which we both need to survive the disgustingly boring lecture we just discovered we both have, how about we share it”
> 
> AP Exams are done! *magical sparkles*
> 
> Now half my teachers have assigned projects *deflated balloon noise* 
> 
> Mentions of Daredevil, but no spoilers
> 
> Cartinelli is involved, but I think I'm the only person in the fandom that doesn't explicitly ship it. I just accept that you all do so it's here because who am I to fight the natural order?
> 
> This fic is _technically_ complete, but I did have more in mind (and written). However, I am far too impatient to wait and post this later.
> 
> The ~~~ signifies the beginning or end of flashback, and the ••••• are normal breaks in the story.
> 
>  **side note:**
> 
> I have a fic for the show _The Blacklist_ in the works if you're interested. It's Donald Ressler/Raymond Reddington because I need it and so does my beta.
> 
> I've rambled enough now, enjoy!

•••••

It was a Friday afternoon, and Daniel still had one last class before the weekend. Of course, it had to be Professor Dooley's, whose lectures put everyone to sleep. Including Daniel.

On the plus side, there was one Monster left in the convenient store at his dorm. Problem was, some blond douchebag just took it. 

_Oh hell no._

“Hey!” Daniel called from across the store. The blond turned around-- _Dear god, it’s Jack Thompson._ \-- and Daniel ran over to him. Of course it was Jack Thompson with his stupid hair and stupid jaw and stupid arms and stupid…they had chemistry together last year. As in the class, not ‘chemistry’. Daniel wouldn’t have complained, though. Too bad he was straight.

“You took the last energy drink.” He huffed.

Jack looked down in his hand. “Uh, yeah.”

“I need that.”

Jack laughed. His whole faced seemed to light up, they way a friend’s would when they hear a good joke. “Sorry man, without it I’ll fall asleep in class – again. I can’t risk getting called out by my prof.”

“Me either.” Daniel countered. “I’ve got Professor Dooley.”

“Me too.”

Daniel wasn’t expecting that. “You have his afternoon class, too?”

Jack laughed. “Well yeah, that’s why I need the Monster.” He smiled, gesturing with the can. “Since we’re in the same class, do you want to share?”

“I….guess so?”

Jack smiled. “If you grab some ice cream, we can share that too.” He teased.

“I don’t share my ice cream,” Daniel replied seriously. “but I can get you a separate pint.”

“More for me.” Jack smiled.

_Oh yeah, it’s going to be **so** easy to focus on Dooley._

•••••

It was like a fucking Charlie Brown cartoon.

Even with the Monster and ice cream, Professor Dooley’s voice managed to drone on like an airplane engine.

Daniel wasn’t going to survive this lecture, let alone the class. And from the looks of it, neither was Jack.

Whenever Jack’s head started to loll to the side, Daniel would elbow him in the arm and slide the Monster over.

“Thanks, Susan.” Jack whispered, smiling to himself. 

~~~

Last year, when their professor assigned lab partners, Jack had smiled, saying ‘I’m gonna be with my best girl…’ Throwing his gaze around the room with a wide smirk (and girls swooning as his eyes brushed over them), the teacher announced Jack’s partner. 

‘Daniel Sousa.’

Without missing a beat, Jack flipped his head around to look at Daniel, and smiled. ‘Susan! Of course!’ 

Daniel was _beyond_ mortified. 

It wasn’t bad enough that he had been aggressively outed to half the student body by a jealous (and frankly rather rude) ex-boyfriend, now one of the most attractive guys on the lacrosse team had practically stamped ‘fairy’ on his forehead.

_This is gonna be great._

It took a semester of class as Jack’s lab partner to see it, but Daniel finally learned that Jack had the capacity to be a nice person and held up his end of the partnership. It became clear the night they spent cramming for a chemistry test and Jack not only brought pizza, but let Daniel stay at his apartment when they became too exhausted to study. Not to mention the fact he got Daniel coffee in the morning.

After a few weeks, Daniel thought there could be something more than chemistry _class_ between them, but those hopes were quickly dashed when he saw Jack making out with a brunette behind the English building. 

_Win some, lose some_ He sighed to himself, hoping Jack wouldn’t see him slip away to take a different route to American History.

Daniel told himself he didn’t care, that Jack probably never was and never would be into guys, especially Daniel. It didn’t stop him from crying in the shower that night.

~~~

Professor Dooley’s class did eventually end, and Daniel, along with most of the other students, rushed out as quickly as he could. He caught up with his friend Peggy on the outside of the auditorium. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a growing smirk.

“What?” Daniel asked in confusion. The face meant trouble from Peggy.

“You were sitting with Jack.” She smiled.

“…And?” Daniel asked, slightly out of breath from dashing out of the auditorium. 

“ _And_ you were sharing and energy drink.” Peggy continued, on the verge of laughing, her grin stretching further as Daniel’s cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. 

“It was the last one in the shop.” Daniel shrugged.

“Uh-huh, that’s totally the whole reason.”

“Hush it, Peg. I’m over him.”

“Of course love, whatever you say.” Peggy smiled, looping her arm in his. “I’ve got a date with Angie tonight, you’re helping me pick out something to wear.”

“Hard to ask your best friend when she’s your girlfriend?” Daniel teased.

“Exactly.” She smiled. 

~~~

“No but, how do you do it? Because I’m getting 6.783e-13.”

“Hand me your calculator.” Daniel replied, holding out his hand.

“It’s not like I had to change mode for radians or degrees.” Jack mumbled.

Daniel smirked to himself. “Well, you’re not wrong.” He chuckled. “But you’re numbers are.”

“What?!” Jack shouted, stumbling over the various pages of notes scattered across the floor. “There’s no way, I checked and rechecked each number!”

“You know Planck’s Constant is 6.63e- _34_ , right?”

Jack stared at his calculator. “You’re shitting me.”

Daniel laughed. “No, you put in -3.”

Jack flopped dramatically on the floor. “I hate chemistry.”

“You’re just too smart to make big mistakes, so you make little ones.” Daniel smiled.

Jack laughed. “You say the sweetest things, Susan.”

“Shaddup Jackass.” Daniel blushed.

“Lil’ flustered Sousa?” Jack teased, a smile growing on his face.

“You’re getting loopy, and I’m getting sleepy. Maybe I should head home.” Daniel sighed, gathering his notes

“I can’t send you out into the scary, dark streets, that’d be cruel.”

“I need some sleep before the test tomorrow.”

“Stay here.” Jack suggested.

Daniel’s eyes widened and he stopped picking up the papers. “What?”

“You could sleep here, we can go to chem together in the morning and have more time to study. This seems pretty logical to me.”

“Uh..ok, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine with me. The couch is a futon, or you can sleep in my bed.”

“What?”

“Like, I can take the couch if you think sleeping on the futon will make you sore.”

“Oh uh no, it’s ok, I’ll take the futon.” Daniel stuttered. 

“There’s spare toothbrushes in the bathroom by the front door. I can lend you some pj’s for the night if you don’t want to sleep in jeans.”

“That’d be great, thanks Jack.”

“No problem, _Susan_.” Jack teased.

“Jackass.” Daniel mumbled

“I think you mean ‘great ass’.” Jack called from his bedroom.

Daniel fell asleep to the smell of Jack, a hand curled into the shirt that was loaned to him. It wasn’t the real thing, but it was enough for Daniel’s dreams to be filled with a beautiful blond, a strong jaw, piercing blue eyes, and a warm chest to rest his head on.

~~~

Daniel sat cross-legged on his bed, his laptop, notes, and physics textbook scattered around him. He had given up looking at his notes and textbook, either referring directly to his professor’s lecture slides, or the open internet for help. 

_At least I had a study partner in chemistry.._ Daniel thought to himself, before shaking away the thought. If Peggy and Angie weren’t on a date he probably would have called one or both of them to help. Neither was taking physics, but they we’re great about bringing food and sharing in his misery. Tonight, however, he was alone. Even his roommate was out – he usually was, but Daniel didn’t necessarily lament that fact. With a heavy sigh, Daniel downed the last of his bitter and slightly cold coffee and set back to work. 

_If a concave mirror has a focus of 5 meters--_

Daniel jumped from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Maneuvering out from under his stacks of notes and computer, he shook his leg awake and limped to the door. 

_Let it be someone good at physics.._ He prayed as he opened the door.

It wasn’t.

Or at least, it wasn’t one of the smart kids in his physics class.

For all Daniel knew, Jack could be great at physics.

“Hey Susan.” Jack Thompson smiled.

“Hey Jack.” Daniel replied. “Can I uh..help you?”

“Well I sure hope so, what are you doing tonight?”

 _That sounded like a date proposal…shit shit shit…._ “Physics homework.”

“Really? Great! I’m really confused and Peggy said-“

“Wait, Peggy?” Daniel interrupted.

“Yeah, she texted me that you might need someone to suffer with on your physics homework.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “What?” _Oh my god, why does she always have to play matchmaker_

Jack laughed. “I brought coffee, if that helps.”

“Yes, that helps.” Daniel replied opening the door fully. “Get in before I change my mind.” _Peg will kill me if I don’t_

“Thanks Danny boy.” Jack smirked. “Ok, so refraction..”

•••••

“But if you use Sneck’s equation you get the answer quicker.”

“True, true,” Jack replied. “Unless you need something like angle of incidence _and_ image height.”

Daniel’s roommate, Ray, opened the door and walked in with a hand over his eyes. “You’re not banging anyone, right Dan?”

“Don’t you think there would be like a sock on the door?” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“I think you mean ‘sweater vest’, Danny boy.” Jack teased.

“That is an accurate answer, sir.” Ray smirked. “I’ll be outta you’re way in a second, just gotta grab my English stuff.”

“What English class meets this late?” Jack asked.

“It’s not the class,” Daniel answered and Ray rummaged through his things. “He’s meeting with his ‘study partner’.”

Ray pointed a finger a Daniel. “Hey, we do study.”

“For about fifteen minutes.”

“True, but we do study.” He smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Ray.” Daniel replied and his roommate left.

“Ooook then. Physics?” Jack asked.

“Honestly, I’m getting pretty tired. Maybe we should call it a night.”

“Well we could do that…” Jack hummed.

“What do you have in mind, Jackie?”

“Season one of Daredevil is on Netflix and I still haven’t watched it.”

Daniel laughed. “You are missing out. Have you not seen any of it?”

“Nope, school’s kept me pretty busy.”

“So I’m hearing ‘very manly sleepover where we totally don’t cry about the blind superhero together’?” Daniel chuckled

“Your roommate won’t be bothered by us.” Jack shrugged.

Daniel moved his notes to his desk. “Can you get it queued up on my laptop? It’s already logged in.”

“You bet Susan. No spoilers, ok?”

“You wish.”

•••••

“Dude he just-!”

“I know!”

“Oh my god, learn to manage your temper loser.” Jack hollered at the screen.

Daniel laughed, followed by a big yawn. “Ok, next episode?” He asked, rewrapping the comforter around his shoulders. He was amazed that both he and Jack could both fit on his bed. Granted, they were sitting up, but Daniel still always thought it was too small for multiple people.

“You’re looking pretty tired, Susan.” 

“I’ve already seen it, as long as you aren’t tired yet, we should be fine.”

“C’mon Danny boy, I don’t want to keep you up too late.”

“It’s fine, honestly. Tell me when you get to the part where he dies.”

“Daniel!”

“I’m kidding, Jack…..or am I?”

“Shaddup Sousa.” Jack nudged Daniel in the shoulder.

“Just play the episode, Jackass.” Daniel laughed, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder as his eyes drooped closed.

•••••

When Daniel woke up the next morning, he felt sun shining into his room, and remembered he had no early morning classes to race for. With a smile, he rolled back towards the body radiating warmth.

A body radiating warmth.

 _Some_ body radiating warmth.

_Oh crap._

Any smile left on his face faded, and he cautiously opened his eyes. Icy blue met warm brown, and softened into a smile.

“Morning, Danny boy.” Jack whispered.

“Good uh…good morning Jack…” Daniel stuttered. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, and I mean _on_ you, I’m so sor-“

Jack held his thumb to Daniel’s lips, stopping any more apologies threatening to spill out. “You’re killing the moment, princess.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?” He stuttered around Jack’s thumb.

“I’d really like to kiss you right now, Daniel, if you’ll let me.” Jack whispered into the air between them.

“I-“ Daniel bit his lip gently, feeling Jack’s thumb brush against his bottom lip.

“If you don’t want to, I can go, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Daniel shook his head. “I don’t mind..”

“Use your words, princess.” Those icy blues sent chills down Daniel’s spine, only remedied by the warm smile Jack offered.

Daniel blushed. “I want you to kiss me..”

“Where do you want me to kiss you, Daniel?” Jack whispered, smiling. “Your forehead? Your nose? Your cheek?” He kissed each part of Daniel in turn.

“My lips, Jack, I want you to kiss my lips.”

“Anything you say, princess.” Jack murmured into Daniel’s jaw. Slowly adjusting his position, Jack cupped Daniel’s cheek and pulled him into the kiss Daniel dreamt of. It wasn’t anything magical, no one saw stars or floated into the clouds, it wasn’t hot, it wasn’t passionate, it wasn’t a battle for dominance, and it certainly was not alluding to either member to losing clothing in the near future. It wasn’t perfect, first kisses never truly are, but the slide of Daniel’s warm, soft lips against Jack’s slightly chapped ones spread a warmth through Daniel’s body that could only be compared to blankets on a rainy day or a bed heater in the coldest days of winter.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

Oh boy, was it a start.

•••••

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more of these college dorks? Because I do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you want specific fluffs/angsts/etc, I've been fairly busy as of late, but I love writing these horrible things during my study period.
> 
> (EDIT: THIS FIC IS COMPLETE: I am pleased where it ended and while I may write something else in the universe, this fic is complete)
> 
> main tumblr: www.musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com
> 
> JackDaniels: www.ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com
> 
> ^^this is where I post teasers for fics and other JackDaniels trash ;)
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr, follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc.  
> (Kudos and comments are always appreciated!)


End file.
